After School Time
by 4Serenity2
Summary: This is another version of Chapter 6 in "Now look what we did." it has the same set up, but it's a lemon. My first lemon so don't judge me! Have fun reading! R and R please!


AN: Hey! If you read my other story "Now look what we did" you would know this is another version of chapter 6. This one is rated M and incudes smut, sex, lemons, and whatever you want to call it. Don't judge me! This is my first one I've made so it might not be that good. Hopefully you guys will like it. This will start the same as the other chapter, but then take a turn for the dirty… or clean I guess… so here you go! (DIRTY VERSION)

**After School in Ulquiorra's Class Room**

*knock knock*

"Come in." the emotionless voice of her teacher came from beyond the door; Rukia's heart wanted to pump out of her chest.

'You can do this! He is just one man, and you are acting like you are on your first date with a crush.' With renewed confidence she twisted the door knob and walked in to mostly empty room. Her eyes scanned the area then landed on the only other occupant of the room. He sat behind his desk grading the test she took earlier.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in, close the door, and start cleaning the desks. There is cleaner in the back cabinet. They better be spotless by the time I'm done grading this slop. The short girl got straight to work not wanting to get in trouble even more.

Although unknown to her she was giving her teacher quite a show once she started to clean. Bending over the desks; making her skirt rise just enough so he knew her panties were blue but nothing else. Also because of her running here to make it on time some sweat still stuck to her skin making her shine… along with making her clear white shirt cling to her curves in the most delicious way.

'I bet she is doing this on purpose, but she isn't that smart. She is still innocent and doesn't know what's going on. Ya this is all innocent so I shouldn't take advantage of her… Right?! But good gods look at that slappable ass and those perky tits.' Ulquiorra didn't know it, but he started to sweat.

'Damn Damn Damn! Why must the school uniform be that short!? I don't see how all of the male teachers can have any self-control with those things around here.' Even though it seemed to Rukia that her teacher was hard at work that was anything but the truth… well he was hard… but in a different way.

'What am I?! A teen age boy with raging hormones? I can control myself in this situation.' Then slowly, as to not make noise, she untied her school bow and slid it from her neck to the ground. Green eyes followed her every move through a veil of hair.

"Rukia?" his voice came out just a little too husky.

"Yes sir?"Still bent over a desk, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. Ulquiorra, at the age of 21, felt like he was going to have a stroke…

"Uhh... why don't you stop doing that? Wash the windows instead." Although confused she didn't question him and moved on to the windows.

'Ugh I'm so short. Why am I going this job?!' either way she had a job to do and started to clean to the best of her abilities. Ulquiorra was really about to run over to her and fuck her up against the window! Her palm sized breasts rubbed up and down the chilly window; causing her nipples to stick out, just begging him to bite and pull at them. Even he, being a man of high standards, could barely stand not rubbing the growing bulge in his pants.

By now Rukia could feel something was wrong.

'I feel like I'm being watched.' But whenever she looked over at the only other person he was busy giving peers F's on tests.

"Rukia? I changed my mind. Come clean my black board." Rukia had just about had it. Would that man ever make up his mind?! Shooting a glare in his direction she moved to the already spotless chalk board. After about two minutes of fake working she looked over her teacher's shoulder to see if he was actually working, but was soon distracted by another sight.

'Oh my gods… is he…' a voice stopped her train of thought.

"If you don't get back to work right now I will double your afterschool time just so you can actually get the job done." Rukia heard him but didn't move. "Are you listening to me Rukia?!" without thinking the young girl moved to her teachers side never taking her eyes off his bulge.

"Sir… do you need help with your... uhh… problem?" green eyes popped out of his skull.

"What are you talking about? Get back to work damn it." He tried to move his member out of the view of his student but she moved to fast for him to follow. In the blink of an eye she had pulled his chair out just enough so she could move in and sit on his lap.

"Ulquiorra please… I know you want this… and truthfully I want you just as bad." Moving her hips in a swirling motion, she tried to get a reaction out of him. Oh man did he react. Faster than Rukia moved before he stood up, cleared his desk, and slammed the small girls back onto it.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. Do you really want this?" He was giving her a way out and she was not about to take it. Her answer was rapping her legs around his hips and grabbing his hair to slam her mouth against his.

Ulquiorra ground into her forcefully and she moaned into him. Their tongues moved and fought against each other. Drinking in all the other had to give them. Buttons went flying as Rukia's shirt was popped open exposing her thin strapless bra, although that came off quickly too after ulquiorra got to it.

Rukia's hands worked on her teacher's shirt slower. One button at a time slightly racking her nails over his chest. After the top was off she moved to the belt and zipper. She stopped when ulquiorra moved to her breasts and grabbed one with his hand and the other's nipple in his mouth. Licking, biting, sucking, and leaving dark hickies all over her once pale and unmarked chest. Rukia could do nothing but lay there, squirm, moan, and grab his hair harder to direct him where to go.

Soon the green eyed teacher was satisfied with his work on her chest and moved on, but first there was one small thing he needed to do.

Picking up his forgotten tie from earlier he took both of Rukia's wrists and tied them above her head connected to a hook he had on his desk. They both knew if she didn't want it she could ask to get out, but the words never left her mouth.

His mouth on the other hand started moving down her tight tummy only making a small pause to dip his tongue into her navel. As he moved downward her skirt seemed to fall away on its own. Slowly her blue tong joined her skirt on the floor.

"Have you ever had this done to you Rukia?" his voice broke through the lust and she was able to think semi clearly.

"N...no..." her voice was small and if he hadn't seen it for himself he would have never guessed she was the one to start this.

"Well then… hold on and try not to scream too loud." She didn't really understand what was about to happen but she found out quickly.

Ulquiorras mouth was on her core licking her clit and slit. Purple eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hips bucked. A pale hand held her down while the other tweaked her right nipple.

"Oh...h… ahh! Gods! AHHH!" her body thrashed and looked as if she was having an exorcism preformed on her. The black haired man was in as much pleasure as she was in. She tasted like a sweet vanilla and fresh snow. He plunged his tongue into her and she arched harder. He moved his mouth to only suck on her clit. The hand that was messing with her tits came down to join his mouth. Starting with one figure he penetrated her and instantly found a sweet spot. It was almost too much for Rukia to take.

"ULQUIORRA! O...oh… oh shit!" another finger entered her and her tight pussy hugged him into her. Ulquiorra was surprised how responsive she was. Purely a virgin in every way. He was getting too hard to hold back.

Ulquiorra stood suddenly and Rukia moaned at loss of contact but then saw what was happening. She looked down to now see a totally naked man at her entrance. He lined himself up and started with only the tip, but even that stretched her more than she had ever been.

"It will be easier for me to go all the way in at once." His usually cold voice soothed her with the small emotion she could hear. With a little nod she gave him her permission to finally take away her innocents. He only had small remorse as he shoved all of himself inside of her.

Rukia couldn't even make a sound she was too struck. It didn't really hurt other than at first, but she felt so full and was in too much pleasure. He started to move slowly and the small girl lost her mind.

"GODS JUST FUCK ME!" the order surprised him at first but he got a grip fast and did as he was told. Leaning back and grabbing her hips at leverage he started to slam into her repeatedly hard and fast. Moans and grunts could be heard throughout the whole school. If anyone stayed after they would have been caught. Good thing Ulquiorra already checked all the rooms earlier.

A new idea came to ulquiorra and he wanted to see just how flexible this woman was. So he took her legs and rested the back of her knees on his shoulders. This brought on a whole new feeling to both of them. Rukia became twice as tight and ulquiorra was able to get in twice as deep.

This went on for an hour longer. Just the two of them fucking each other's brains out in every way possible. At some point Rukia had noticed she went from being on the desk, to up against the window, to the floor, and finally on top of her lover. That was her favorite because he let her have some control and got to ride him; even if her hands were still tied. When they were finally done they redressed and shared an awkward moment.

"So… I'll see you in class tomorrow?" the blushing Rukia asked.

"I am the teacher. You will see me, but if you tell anyone about this it will never happen again." This statement gave Rukia some hope.

"So It might actually happen again?... 'Cuz I would really like if it did…" he only nodded.

"What about Ichigo?" her eyes became saddened.

"If this were to happen again then he will have to go. I can't handle cheating on him regularly."

"Who said this would be a regular thing?" He raised a perfect brow.

"You did… not out loud but I got what you were trying to say. Well I better be off now…" Rukia turned to leave and right as she was about to close the door she heard a voice say.

"You failed the test; I'm suggesting an after school study section with me tomorrow." A small smile crossed her faced and she nodded as she left the school. Both lovers felt light and even though what was going on between them wasn't exactly perfect or correct they just didn't give a shit.


End file.
